The Seventh Year
by Cainelover662
Summary: After Voldemort is dead Harry makes a deal with McGonagall to repair Hogwarts under the condition he finishes his last year at school. Will his deal keep him there or will true love?
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked at all the damage to his favorite place in the world and felt utterly sick to his stomach, he couldn't think about anything other than the damage he had caused to kill Lord Voldemort. Bodies of fellow friends, students, parents and teachers were lined up in the Great Hall instead of the grand tables used for serving meals. Harry could hear nothing except the sound of pained cries of family members as they recovered their loved ones. Harry became dizzy and felt the bile work its way up his throat, all he could do was turn and run for an exit. Turning into the first door way he found keeled over and heaved stomach acid onto the rug. Suddenly there was the feeling of small soft hands rubbing his back as he continued to heave. Harry looked up to see who was with him, Hermione was silently crying. With amazing force she pulled Harry out of his kneeling position to his feet and hugged him tightly.

The only thing Harry could think about was how good she smelled, how good it felt to be in her arms. Hermione held him for a long time until his shakes subsided. Letting him go she gave him a small half smile. No words were needed they said what they needed to say with their eyes. Harry shrugged her off and went back to the Great Hall he had things he needed to do people he needed to see. Harry ventured to the Weasly family, as soon as he was seen by Molly he was pulled into their group hug. Harry felt incredibly uncomfortable with the situation, he didn't feel right to be this closely involved with their grieving. Slowly he extracted himself from the crying family and knelt next to Fred's lifeless body, Harry squeezed Fred's cold stiff hand and sent him a silent prayer. One lone tear trickled of Harry's face only to land on Fred's cheek. Harry wiped away the rest of his tears and collected himself, he had to find McGonagall. Harry bolted down the Great Hall and dashed up the moving Staircases until he reached her classroom hoping she would be there he busted through the door. The professor looked up completely startled.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter...and Miss Granger?" Harry stayed silent, he should have known she would have followed. Ignoring her presence he looked into McGonagall's eyes.

"Professor what is it going to take too get Hogwarts up and running again? Whatever it is we need to do it as soon as possible. Money is no object. I owe it to every single witch or wizard that has attended this school and every student for the future. I also owe it to the faculty, and most of all to the people who have given up their lives to help me." The older woman studied Potter for what seemed like forever, she watched Hermione walk up to Harry and slide her hand into his.

"Harry the thing is you dont owe anyone anything you have done your part. We will however accept your help under the condition you come back to school and finish your seventh year, that is my own personal condition. Re- building this school will take time, but not nearly as much time as you think, and we dont need money, the things we need most are strong able bodied witches and wizards, however we seem to have an abundance of those hanging around the school as it is. That is my offer take it or leave it. Oh and Miss Granger the offer stands for you as well." Hermione was practically jumping up and down, she didnt even need to voice her answer she was so damn excited. Harry just looked at the professor and sighed. Going back to school after all of this was going to be tough he wondered if it would be too easy. The only thing Harry could do was nod. McGonagall smiled at them both.

"Well then Potter, Granger I suggest we get started."

AN: So what do you guys think? Let me know in a review please :} Have a wonderful day!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Reviews would be much appreciated! :]

Harry was eager to start repairs to the school they needed to start now if they wanted to be done by the time the next school year started. The last of the families finally left. Including Ron and the rest of the Weasley family. The only people left in the giant castle were the staff, Harry, Hermione, and a few other strong older students who decided they wanted to stick around. McGonagall had asked Harry and Hermione if they would take an assessment of the main damage. As soon as the last witch was out the door Harry ran to find Hermione, he of course found her in the library.

"Hermione we can just start here, everyone else is gone, McGonagall has the rest of the staff and students working on the outside of the castle and the bridge." Hermione barely acknowledged him, she was to lost in her own world working to save the books of the library as fast as she could. Harry sighed and walked down to the next isle of books and got started pulling them from shelves performing "Reparo" and returning them to their rightful shelves. Harry avoided "her" like she was the plague, he couldnt believe how much he enjoyed the hug they had shared this was the first time in a long time he had felt even remotely wanted by her, after Ron had come back to their group everything went back to normal. After a while he felt her standing behind him.

"What Hermione? I can feel you standing behind me." Harry turned to face her after he returned the last book from the floor back to its shelf. Hermione stood there and stared at him for a moment before she met his eyes. Without answering she shook her head turned and walked away. Harry felt like an ass, he just couldnt take it anymore. All his feelings were bottled up inside of him waiting to explode, the only thing he knew was he couldnt betray Ron this way. Harry needed to speak to Ginny to tell her he couldnt be with her anymore, he just couldnt find a way to tell her without sounding like a complete ass. Getting back to work Harry wondered if he would ever be truly happy. After hours of only the soft wispers of spells and the sound of books sliding back into place on their rightful shelves, they were finally finished with the library and harry was actually very tired. Harry turned to leave the library when he found Hermoine passed out in a chair with a book in her hand, he looked at the time and realized it was very late. Harry looked back at the amazing girl and couldnt help but think about how beautiful she looked even in dirty work clothes. Harry smiled and wallked to the chair Hermione sat in and slid his hands under her knees and neck, he lifted her up shocked by how little she seemed to weigh, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her the short trip from the library to where they had been staying in the Gryfindor Common Room. The Fat Lady let them in with no hastle partly because she knew who they were and the fact that school wasnt going to start for a few months.

Harry laid Hermione down on the couch closest to the roaring fire and covered her with a lap blanket before retiring to the couch across the room, he sat there for a long time gazing at the beautiful girl he thought was his best friend and thought about what tomarrow might bring them. It wasnt long before Harry dozed off into a deep sleep dreaming of a future he thought was completely out of his reach. The next morning when he woke Hermione was gone, in a panic he bolted up and ran out of the common room to find her and see if she was okay.

HERMIONE POV:

Hermione woke up this morning not in the library but in the Gryfindor Common room very warm and very comfortable until she looked across the room to find Harry sleeping soundly on another couch. She wondered how she had gotten back to the common room she remembered falling asleep in the library after getting so tired she couldnt stand to cast another spell. The last few days had been hard on them, let alone the last year. Suddenly she thought of Ron and felt guilty that she didnt think about him once yesterday. She didnt love him like she thought she did, her love had been given to her best friend but she couldnt stand the thought of Harry turning her down, as well as how upset Ron would be. Hermione didnt want to ruin what was left of the trios friendship, their journey had taken a massive toll on all of them. Without another thought she walked over to Harry kissed him on the cheek and wondered out into the staircases to let him sleep in peace. Hermione wondered the castle in the thoughts of the last seven years of her life, not once did she regret a moment of it. Hermione stumbled on a large piece of fallen stone and came back to herself, picking herself up off the floor she realized where she was, she found herself standing in Moaning Mertles lavatory. The whiny ghost girl came flying out of the toilet stall and began to yell at whoever had disturbed her when she realized it was only Hermione. Mertle sat on the sink entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Why are you here Hermione?" Hermione looked around at the nearly destroyed bathroom and decided this could be her next project, she needed space from Harry to think she also thought that some girl time might do her some good. Hermione took out her wand to levitated it back to the ceiling where it belonged.

"Mertle im just here to help put the school back together would you mind if I helped in here?" The ghost girl thought for a moment and decided that it would probably be a good idea since everyone else including Harry Potter was to afraid to come in her bathroom. Mertle just nodded her head at Hermione and disappeared back down her toilet leaving Hermione to her thoughts and dreams for the future only hoping that Harry would be a big part of it.

AN: REVIEW REVIEW please :} I hope you enjoy this chapter :}


	3. Chapter 3

HP POV:

Harry couldn't find Hermione all day, he looked everywhere he could think of, he was so worried. Harry woke up and she was no longer on the couch in the common room, at first it didn't really bother him, a few hours later he started to get really worried nobody had seen her at all. Walking to the half repaired bridge he ran into Ron. "Ron, have you seen Hermione at all today?" Harry was out of breath. Ron gave him a funny look.

"No mate I figured she was with you, as always, you two never even talk to me anymore." Harry was completely shocked at how Ron reacted, he couldn't even say anything back to him. All Harry could do was turn back around and walk the other way. "Oh and Harry you have my blessing, just don't expect the same from Ginny."

Harry still couldn't speak. He knew he needed to go find Ginny and officially break things off for good. Harry wondered around the hospital for the better part of an hour before finding her re-hanging portraits on the wall near the moving staircases. "Ginny can we please talk for a bit? Its really important." Ginny put the portrait back down on the floor and turned to him with her hands on her hip waiting for him to talk. "Ginny I am truly sorry, but over the last year I have fallen in love with someone and I didn't even realize it until a month ago but I really don't feel we should see each other romantically anymore." Harry waited for a minute and watched the emotions play across her face from anger to understanding and back to complete and utter furry. Ginny walked up to Harry and with tears in her eyes slapped him very hard across the face, she said nothing else as she pushed passed him and walked away, leaving Harry stunned rubbing the side of his face as if he could rub the stinging pain away both in his face and in his heart. Ginny would always hold a special place in his heart, but honestly he just didnt feel the same anymore his heart belonged to someone else even if she didn't know it. Little did Harry know Hermione stood in the shadows unable to not listen. Harry shook his head and walked up the stairs and entered the Gryffindor common room.

HG POV:

Hermione couldnt believe her ears, was he even talking about her? Lord she hoped so, she did feel bad for both Ginny and Ron. Hermione couldnt help but be excited. After standing there for a little longer she slowly began to climb the stairs to go into the common room herself. When she got into the room Harry saw her and jumped up.

"Where have you bloody been Hermione! I have been looking for you all day, I was really worried about you!" Choosing to ignore some of what he said she thought about what to say to him while avoiding his gaze.

"I have been cleaning the Myrtle's bathroom. Harry I heard what you said do Ginny. Im sorry." As soon as she said something about hearing his conversation with Ginny his eyes widened.

HP POV:

Harry was kind of upset that Hermione had heard him confess his feelings about her to Ginny, but nothing could be done about it now.

"Hermione, do you know who I was referring to when I said that I loved someone else?" Harry locked eyes with her and lost all reasoning. All he could do was stair into her beautiful eyes and see the first time they met up until now in a flash. They had been through so much it was unreal. Harry didnt know why he didnt know he truly loved Hermione until last year when Ron left in a rage. Hermione remained silent as if she were afraid. Harry reached his hand out and cupped the side of her face. Hermione closed her eyes breaking the very intimate lock they had of eachothers eyes, she leaned into his hand and still said nothing.

Harry was silent a moment longer before he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Hermione I was talking about you." Hermione still didnt look at him but instead looked at the floor. Harry sighed and gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up until she looked into his eyes, slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back. Harry has never felt anything like this ever with anyone. The kiss was short but sweet. Harry pulled away and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione I love you." Harry kissed her forehead and let her go. She still hadn't said a word. Harry sighed and walked away.

"Harry wait! I love you too. I'm sorry I just never thought you would actually say it to me, im shocked." Hermione walked back up to him wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They didn't even here the door open.

"What the bloody hell is going on!"

AN: HAHA a cliffy review please tell me what you think. Much love!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: REVIEW please I can not stress enough how important it is for you guys to tell me if you like this story or not, if you don't like the way things are going. Constructive criticism is a necessity! Thank you too all of those who have reviewd! Much LOVE!

HP POV:

Harry jumped away from Hermione faster than she could blink. Harry turned to the voice behind him and was graced with a very strange look from McGonagall. Harry had never in his time at Hogwarts heard the professor utter a single damn or hell. Harry looked from the professor to Hermione, he noticed Hermione's head was bent down again and she was looking at her feet. Harry looked back at McGonagall and shrugged.

"You can't help who you love professor." Harry was being very bold and he knew it, McGonagall didn't say anything for a long time, she stood in the doorway just staring at the couple.

MM POV:

Minerva could not believe her eyes. Did she just see Granger and Potter snogging? She had nothing to say for a long time. Finally she gathered herself and spoke to both students.

"I assume Miss. Granger that Ronald and yourself are no longer "hot" for each other? Seeing how I just caught the both of you snogging each others brains out, I can also safely assume that Ginny and yourself Potter are no longer an item?"

HP POV:

Harry found himself not able to speak for a third time today, he just nodded to his professor, almost scared to say anything.

MacGonagall looked at them both for a moment before speaking again.

"Potter and Granger, I really do not care how you two use your down time just make sure its what you really want before you act on it, you both know that after this if you decide to go public you may never have a chance with Ron or Ginny again, maybe not even a friendship. Oh and keep it clean okay? Just because Voldemort is dead doesn't mean that children and other students and even some teachers don't look up to you. Set a good example. Goodnight to both of you."

After her long speech she turned on her foot leaving the room the same way she came in. Soon it dawned on Harry he didn't think she said what she meant to come in here and say. To be honest he was more so expecting Ron to run through the door swinging at his head for hurting his baby sister. Harry looked back over too where Hermione was standing, he noticed she was no longer standing there but laying on the couch with her face shoved into her hands. Harry sighed and went to where she laid, he lifted her legs and sat down before placing her legs over his lap. Harry said nothing, he had talked enough about his feelings for one day, he just didn't want to be shot down after what McGonagall had said to them.

"Harry I love you and I want this to work, I don't think we need Ron or Ginny's approval. I want you and that's all that matters to me. I don't want to be ashamed over something beautiful, and I most certainly will not let people dictate my relationships especially Ron. I loved him once, he lost that and it is is fault. I'm glad he screwed up because what just happened between us was the most magical thing that I have ever felt." By the time her rant was over her voice went from calm to frantic. Harry said nothing, he just started rubbing her feet thinking of something to say to her.

Hermione closed her eyes in content when Harry started rubbing circles on her feet, she was so tired after today, he always knows how to make her feel better. Finally Harry opened his mouth.

"I agree with you Hermione one hundred percent, I am done living up to people's expectations of me I will allow myself to have this one thing, love with you. Let's not worry about all of that today, just know that I'm here and I want you, nothing more nothing less." Hermione sat up and kissed him gently one last time, after the kiss she laid her head on his chest. Harry smiled while wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head. That is how they fell asleep that night everything felt perfect for the first time in a very long time.

RW POV:

Ronald finally finished fixing what was left of the bridge. Tiredly he started walking back to the common room with Neville Longbottom. They didn't talk to each other on the lengthy walk to their rooms, there was nothing to say, even though so much had happened to the both of them in the last year of their lives. All that Ron could think about was how he lost Hermione, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him, now he was sure she belonged to Harry. Soon after the thought his mind raced to how he thought Ginny must be feeling at this moment. Ron could not believe he gave Harry the okay to move in on Hermione just like that, maybe it was because he knew he had already lost the battle with The Great Harry Potter.

Ron shouldn't have been surprised to see the two of them curled up together on the couch in the bloody common room for everyone to see. Ron stood there and watched them for a few minutes, he averted his eyes around the room looking at the maroon and gold colors of the walls, to the fireplace crackling loudly, he even looked at the paintings of the sleeping wizards before his eues landed back on the couple sleeping comfortably on the couch. He told himself he didn't care anymore as he walked past them and up to the boys dormitory. When the first tear crawled down his cheek he knew he was lying to himself, he did care, but for her he would stay silent. The only thing that mattered to him now was her happiness, if Harry made her happy she could and would have him.

Ron dressed for bed trying to push everything about her out of his mind. He knew he could only blame himself in the end all he did was push her away, he deserved this. Crawling into bed and drifting off to sleep he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at Harry either. With those last thoughts Ron was dead to the world in a very deep sleep.


End file.
